


your sweet and smiling eyes

by memitims



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims





	your sweet and smiling eyes

Kevin loves being at the bunker now. Castiel is back and Sam looks relieved and Dean is the happiest Kevin has ever seen him. They’re still in danger from the wrath of the fallen angels, and Kevin still has lots of work to do with the tablet, and his mother may or may not be dead ( _she’s not dead, she’s not dead, she’s not dead_ he repeats to himself whenever things get too difficult and he misses her more than anything). 

Castiel is - well, different, when Dean is around. It’s the only time Kevin ever sees him smile, really smile. He’s not the terrifying, rigid warrior that had shoved Kevin up the wall in search of answers. All of his features soften, some of the pain and suffering deeply etched into his eyes disappear when he turns them in the direction of Dean. The dude stares at Dean with complete adoration, like he hung the moon or some sappy shit like that, and sometimes Kevin feels immensely uncomfortable around the two of them, like he’s interrupting some profoundly private moment. 

Dean, on the other hand, is a complete goofball around Cas. He tells dumb jokes and grins and his eyes practically glow with happiness. Kevin also notices that Dean touches the guy all the time. Just small brushes against his shoulder, or their sides pressed tightly together on the couch, or when he swipes pieces of Castiel’s hair out of his eyes and tells him to get a haircut.

Sure, it’s subtle, but Kevin is pretty frickin’ great at observation. He knows Sam has noticed it too, because he grins every time it happens.

So, Kevin really isn’t surprised when he walks into the kitchen late at night and finds the two of them sitting at the table, their chairs pulled close together, their heads touching. Dean’s arm is tight around Castiel’s shoulders, his fingers barely grazing the tips of Cas’s dark strands of hair. Cas is playing with Dean’s other hand on the table in front of him, and Kevin can see the small smile reflected in his profile, contentment carved into the side of his face. Dean murmurs something softly to Castiel, and he laughs gently in response. 

Kevin smiles and quickly backs out of the room. 


End file.
